The Angel Next Door
by Steele Bound
Summary: Anastasia has become a surrogate mother for her neighbors 6 year old daughter. All hell breaks free when Ana now needs to protect little Sophie from her mothers abusive boyfriend. When Sophie and Ana go missing and a bloodied Jack is found in Ana's apartment Taylor almost looses his mind looking for his little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Ana

I have being living in this house since I graduated college and came here to live in Seattle 2 years ago. I grew up with an abusive step father so I know all the signs when I see an abused kid. And I am 100% sure my little neighbor is an abused kid. It's just so hard when you have no solid proof.

She is the sweetest little 6-year-old I have ever come across. I have become very attached to her. I was supposed to move into my flat above my shop a year ago but then she started with little visits here and there and I started to get to attached. I warned myself over and over but it didn't help. Then one day her mother asked me to babysit for them because her and her husband wanted to go out and I agreed. Ever since then I have spent more and more time with my little princess than her own parents do.

I own a little coffee shop in the Pike market area. It's called 'Steele's' and I only work till 12, which allows me to collect her from school and babysit her till her mother picks her up. Well, that is when her mother remembers to collect her. Lately it's becoming less and less. I am the pastry chef at my shop so I always make sure I have a treat for her. I have noticed a few blue marks on her and took some pictures as proof. I did ask her a few times about them but she always answered with the same story about her falling down and bumping herself. I realized she does not come over when he has hit her but only when she is almost healed.

"Hi Ana."

"Hello princess. How was your day?" And I love the giggle I get from her.

"Good. I got to paint and swim today."

"Wow. That must have being sooooooo much fun. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, can I come bake with you today Ms. Ana?" I just love when she calls me that it is so sweet and special to me.

"You sure can princess. How about we try some chocolate chip cookies today?" Her eyes light up and I know it's her favorite.

"Yes, they are my favorite and my daddies favorite. He was going to fetch me tomorrow but mom said he is to busy for me." I now this is a lie because her mother told me that she told him not to come because they are going away for the weekend. She could have just let the child go with her father but I know her husband is the biggest looser around and he probable is doing this to spite them. He makes me so angry. I hate the way he stares at me when he sees me. It is so creepy. I want to just run into the nearest shower and scrub that dirty feeling off my body. Uhggggg.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. Well next time he comes for you we will make him the biggest chocolate chip cookie he has ever seen. Deal?" Her whole face lights up which makes me even more trilled.

"Yes deal." We drive home and my heart breaks when she talks about her real dad. I know he loves her and he tries very hard to spend time with her but with his work as a professional security guard he barely gets time off. I wish I can talk to him about Sophie maybe he can look into it. I will first try to get more proof then I will talk to him if I can find him. I can tell she is afraid to tell the truth so I let it slide as much as it kills me.

I made a promise to myself this morning that if he hits her one more time I am going to save her no matter what the cost is to me. I will not stand by anymore and see this precious child hurting. We get home and I can tell she loves it here with me. We settle down in the kitchen and start our chocolate chip cookies. Just as we pop them in the oven she surprises me with her next statement.

"Ms. Ana I wish I can live by you all the time?" I want to cry at the longing in her voice. I love this little girl like she is my own.

"Oh baby. You can come over to me anytime you want as much as you want." This breaks my heart. Just then I get this funny feeling of being watched. When I spin around I am shocked to see the creep standing there in my kitchen doorway.

"Jack what are you doing here?" I can't help the fear in my voice.

"I came for my daughter." Over my dead body.

"Well, we are baking at the moment could you come back a bit later when we are finished?"

"No, she has to come now." He screams at me and I am getting afraid because I can tell he is getting angry and so help me but he is not taking this little girl after I knew he heard what she has just said to me. The angry lines on his face says it all. 'She is going to pay for that.'

"Jack, She is not going anywhere until her mother comes home."

"Ana you better give me the fucking child or so help me God you are going to regret it." I don't know what happened but the next thing I know the fool punches me so hard in the face I get knocked to the floor and momentarily see stars. I was not expecting this. I hear her Sophie scream then she tries to run past him to get upstairs but he is way to fast for her little legs and he grabs her by the arm and yanks her back with such a force that she screams out in such pain. I am sure he has dislocated her arm socket. He then punches her in the face causing her to pass out. The bastard is going to get me. I have never in my life been so angry and frightened at the same time before but I am now fueled with rage. I am running on pure adrenalin and when he bends down to scoop her up I kick him as hard as I can from behind and connect perfectly with his balls.

"Aaahh you fucking bitch you are going to pay for this." He screams and drops to his knees in pain and I take my chance and I swing the baseball bat that was against the wall at him with everything I got at this point and hit him square in the face and he passes out. I grab my bag and keys and scoop a limp little bundle up and make a run to my car. I manage to strap her in safely and drive away. Now where do I go? I am so terrified with fear for this little angle. The first place he is going to look is at my shop. I can't go there. I will book into a motel then decide from there. I glance at myself in the mirror and I notice I have a blue eye and a split lip. My adrenaline is so high I don't even feel any pain so I just drive.

Taylor

I am so fucking pissed off I can't be with my little girl tomorrow. It was supposed to be my weekend with her, then my fucking ex called to say she is planning a trip away and I can't get Sophie. My own fucking daughter. Fuck the bitch pisses me off because I know she probably told Sophie I am too busy to take her.

"Boss can I talk to you?" I love working for the boss. It's both a challenge and a pleasure although I have to admit these last few months have being such a fucking relief because he has wised up and stopped all his creepy shit in that room upstairs of his. He even got me to remove it and convert it into a games room. Not like he ever uses it though. There is no more girls coming over and I don't get to see the bitch Elena that often either although I can tell the boss is very lonely and even more withdrawn. All he doses now is work, gym and work. His family tries countless times to spend time with him but he always has a work excuse.

"Sure Taylor what's wrong?"

"Sir I won't need the weekend off anymore as my ex decided she is taking the weekend for a family holiday sir."

"That's shit is not acceptable Taylor. She can't keep doing that to you. Why don't you go now and spend the afternoon with your daughter? Pick her up from school and take her out for a bit to make up for the weekend. The bitch wont even know until you take Sophie home."

"Are you serious sir?" Now I am surprised. I didn't even think of this its brilliant. The boss never does shit like this I didn't even think he cares.

"Very. Here take the R8 she will love it with the top down." Fuck I can't believe the boss will do this for me. What is up with him?

"Thank you sir." He gives me a head nod and throws me the keys. Fuck I am going to be the dad of the year picking her up from after care early in a fancy car like this. I rush to the parking garage and drive to Sophie's school with a fucking grin on my face. I am going to spoil her rotten today. I run in and find her teacher Pamela sitting with the kids. She is such a sweet teacher.

"Hi Pamela?" I can see the surprise on her face at seeing me since I have not picked Sophie up from school for over a year.

"Mr Taylor hello. It's been a while since we have seen you."

"Yes it has."

"What can I help you with today?"

"I came to surprise my baby and pick her up early today." I can see she is frowning and I can't for the life understand why.

"Uhmmmm… Did you forget that Sophie no longer comes to after care? She has not being coming for over a year now because her mother could not afford it anymore. Even the school fees were not paid. Sophie was almost kicked out of school until Ms. Ana came and paid it off. Now it's only Ana that comes every month and pays for Sophie's fees without a complaint. She gets dropped of by her every morning and picked up by Ana every day as well." Who the hell is this Ms. Ana that's being in my baby girls life? How the fuck did I miss all this? I must be the worst father of the year.

"Who is Ana?" I know I sound a bit panicked but fuck me. How the fuck am I suppose to handle this shit if I don't now what the fuck is going on?

"Ana is their neighbor I think. From what I gather from Sophie she spends most of her days and nights there. I am sorry I don't have any more information for you on this Taylor. I just assumed you had known." Ok so now I am back to Taylor. Fuck I can't take my shit out on Pamela as this is all on my fucking ex.

"That's ok Pamela. I will go over to the house now to see her." I am so pissed off that my ex didn't even tell me any of this. How the fuck could she not be able to pay for Sophie's fees when I transfer the money every month. I need to find this Ana who has being taking care of my little girl.

I pull up to my ex's house in no time and I realize nobody is home. I go to the house on the right and old women answers saying I need to go to the other side. The women's name is Ana and she is a sweetheart to my baby girl. She owns her own little coffee shop down the road from the boss's penthouse. I go over to her house and I immediately go on high alert when I realize the door is open. I draw my weapon and I go in slowly taking in everything. I notice there has being a struggle here and the fucker Jack is laying there out cold and there is a baseball bat beside him. His face is all swollen and there is blood on the floor. I leave him there and go into the kitchen and I notice more blood. What the fuck happened here? I am now panicking. I also notice the smell of cookies baking. I go into the kitchen and turn the oven off and take out the cookies. The kitchen is a mess, so I know she was here not so long ago. I check the rest of the house and realize noting else is missing or out of place as far as I can see. FUCK….. I can't think. Without even thinking I call the boss.

"Taylor."

"Fuck."

"Taylor what the fuck is going on?"

"Sir. Fuck I have a problem."

"Taylor?"

"I went to the school as you suggested and the school told me she has been picked up by a neighbor for the past year because fees were not paid and her mother was not interested. Apparently this neighbor has paid for Sophie's school fees for the past year. Anyway I went to look for her at her house and it seems there was a fucking struggle of some sort between her and the fucker Jack. He is here unconscious on the floor and she and my baby girl are nowhere to be found sir." I am almost in fucking tears for my baby girl.

"Fuck Taylor stay were you are I am on my way. Don't do anything foolish." He is coming here? I am so fucking shocked all I say is.

"Yes sir." I hang up the phone and go to try to call my ex to try to find out what the fuck is going on. I need to be sure my baby girl and Ana is safe before I loose my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Christian

Fuck this is a big fucking mess. I can hear it in Taylor's voice. He is battling to gain control over his emotions. He has always being there for me when I needed him the most so now it is my turn to pay it back and help him out. I put Welch on the investigation to try to track this women Ana down. She could not have gotten far with a child. I grab more security to go with me to fetch Taylor. We get to the house and it is swarming with cops and Taylor is just sitting in my car doing nothing. Fucking nothing. What the fuck? Taylor never does nothing. I get out and go knock on the window. He glances up and I can see the surprise on his face. Then nothing it's as if he is shutting down. I open the door and just stare at him.

"Sir what the hell are you doing her?" He asks and I am fucking relieved for a response from him. I am sure I told him I was on my way.

"Coming to help you find your daughter."

"You shouldn't have."

"But I needed to. What's going on Taylor?"

"Jack came to and is claiming that this Ana women would not let him take Sophie. He says she has become obsessed with her. He said when Ana punched Sophie he tried to save her and this women knocked him out with a baseball bat and fled and when he came to I was standing over him." I look deep into Taylor's eyes and I know he does not believe a word of that but i have to be sure.

"And do you believe him?" I have to ask just incase I am reading the situation wrong.

"No sir." He passes me a picture and it's of a beautiful petite women smiling at Sophie while they baking together. They look happy. Like a real family.

"Is this her?"

"Yes sir."

"She looks harmless. I can tell by this picture that she cares for your daughter but will never harm her. I think she was protecting her."

"Yes that is what I gathered to. When I entered the house I could smell Chocolate chip cookies so I went to the kitchen and there was evidence they were baking before the shit hit the roof. Sophie knows those are my favorite."

"Ok so what do we do now?"

"I need to fucking find them sir. I am going to check her shop."

"Were is her shop?"

"In pike market somewhere. It's a small coffee shop that apparently sells the best chocolate cake in the city. Nobody seems to know the name of it." That makes me think because that line sounds so familiar. Were did I hear it?

"Elliot." I gasp out and Taylor just stares at me.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Elliot noes where that shop is. I will call him." I go over and get in the passenger side and Taylor and I leave. I dial his number and he picks up on the first ring.

"Christian what's up bro?"

"Elliot you are on loud-speaker and Taylor is here. We are looking for someone who you might know. You told me you had the best chocolate cake in Seattle the other day?"

"Yes and I meant it. It was fantastic."

"Were did you have it?"

"At Steele's coffee shop in pike market. She is fucking brilliant."

"Who is she Elliot?"

"Ana. She is the owner and pastry chef. What's happened Christian?"

"Sophie is missing and Jack was assaulted and we believe she has Sophie."

"Fuck Taylor I am sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Elliot meet us at Escala now. We can go together to look for them, she knows you and will trust you. Do you think she would harm Sophie?"

"Never. She is the kindest gentlest person I know. I am on my way." This seems to be getting better. I can't believe the coffee shop that Elliot practically lives in is owned by the same women that is practically raising Taylors daughter. This is all so fucked up.

Ana

I decided to scrap the hotel idea and I rather went to my coffee shop. I am safer in an environment I know. The one bedroom apartment upstairs is currently vacant and Sophie and I can stay there till we can find her dad. My face is throbbing and Sophie has been crying in pain. I remember a very good client of mine telling me his mom is a doctor but can I trust him? I have to trust someone because I can't leave Sophie in pain and I know I have done nothing wrong. I settle Sophie into bed with some still pain to help her sleep and I pull out my phone. I scroll down to Elliot and dial. It rings to voicemail so I leave a short message. I met Elliot 6 months ago when he popped in for something sweet. After he tried my special chocolate cakes he was hooked. We became fast friend and he is a lovely person and practically lives in my shop.

"Elliot this is Ana. I need some help from you. Please call me as soon as you get this. Thank you." I know my voice sounds panicked and I am but I need the help and soon. Now I need to be patient and wait but the fear is slowly taking over me.

Taylor

I am going out of my fucking mind. I might look calm on the outside but on the inside I am fucking dying. I have to find my little girl and keep her safe. I also have to help the women that has saved my baby from that monster. We leave the R8 at Escala and take the SUV from Luke. Elliot arrives and hops in with us and we just take off and Elliot goes off cursing as he looks at his phone.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck."

"What happened?" The boss asks and I am shocked at the concern in his voice. I can't believe the bastard actually cares.

"Ana called me looking for help and I missed the call. Here put my phone on speaker and I will dial her."

"Don't tell her we are with you. She may be to freaked out and she will run again. She is terrified now and not sure who she can trust."

"Yes Taylor I think you are right." It rings a few times then she picks up.

"Hello." Fuck she sounds so fucking terrified.

"Ana?"

"Elliot is that you?"

"Ana. Were are you?"

"Elliot I need help." Now she is sobbing. Fuck I am going to fucking kill someone.

"Anything Ana. Calm down and tell me what's wrong?" We hear her take a deep breath to compose herself then she says.

"I was attacked in my home and I had to run. I have a friend's daughter with me that need's medical attention. I am to scared to take her to the hospital because Jack may find us there." Medical attention is running over and over in my head fuelling this fucking rage burning in my gut.

"Ana I am on my way where are you?"

"I am above my coffee shop Elliot. I am so scared."

"Ana calm down. I need you to be brave for me. Ana don't open the door for anyone but me. Do you understand?"

"Elliot the police are knocking on the door please hurry? I am so scared." The fear in her voice is clear.

"Hold on Ana I am almost there." Fuck my adrenaline is pumping so fast through my body. This little lady has sacrificed so much for my baby. I glance at the boss and am shocked to see the rage on his face.

Ana

I can't believe they broke my door open. I can hear jack calling me. Why is he here when he assaulted us? I descend the stares and just stand there staring at the scene in front of me. Then the cop talks to me.

"Anastasia?" He queries and I nod a yes and he walks to me.

"Please come forward with your hands up. You are under arrest for assault and kidnapping of a minor and the attack on her father Mr Jack Hyde." What the? I can't seem to process what they are saying then it hits me. Jack is claiming I kidnapped Sophie and assaulted him. I can't stay here any longer and I go forward with my hands up. I am trembling so much my legs barely hold me up.

The next thing I know I am brutally shoved to the hard floor and my arms are cuffed behind my back. The cop is going on about how he hates bitches that think they can get away with hurting children. I have never being more terrified. They read me my rights and shove me so violently into the police car that I first smash my head on the top of the door then I feel my shoulder pop. I scream out in pain but the fool does not even care. My right shoulder is throbbing and my face is on fire. I look down at my jeans and they are now covered in my blood. I am then taken to the police station and shoved into a cell with 20 other women who look like they are going to kill me. I go to a corner and sit on the floor and make myself as small as I can. I am terrified. what did i ever do to deserve this? My head is throbbing all over again and my shoulder in on fire. The biggest of the lot comes up to me and picks me up by my hair causing me to scream out in pain. She just starts beating on me for no reason. I scream out when her knee connects with my ribs and I feel them crack under the blows. The last thing I remember is hearing the women laughing at me with the cops and then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor

I am so fucking pissed off when we pull up to the coffee shop and it is swarming with cops. We were slightly held up in traffic. I jump out and run to find Sophie and Ana. When I spot that fucker Jack with my baby in his arms I almost fucking kill him. If the boss hadn't put his arm on my shoulder to stop me I would be in jail for murder now. My baby spots me in the crowd and breaks free from Jacks hold screaming and crying. She sprints to me and she feels so fucking good in my arms but she is sobbing.

"Daddy...Daddy...you came...for...me. I knew you would." I can see her arm is strapped to her body and her little face has a big blue mark on the side. For the first time in my life I want to cry like a fucking bitch for my little girl.

"Baby daddy is here. What happened to you princess?" She can't even talk to me anymore she is crying so much.

"Taylor take her to the SUV. I am going to find out what's going on with Ana." The boss says and then Sophie wriggle's out of my arms and walks up to the boss and waits for him no kneel down to her level then she shocks us by speaking through her tears.

"They...they..threw her on the floor so hard uncle Christian...I...I heard her scream." I can't get over what my little girl and Ana had to go through. I am working overtime to hide my fear. Elliot is barely holding it together next to the boss and I am afraid at what he might do to Jack.

"Who did that baby?" Christian asks her and she points around us.

"The police man. They...they...shoved her hard on the ground then he put those things on her arms and took her away. I tried to help Ms. Ana like she helped me but my arm was so sore daddy." I look to the boss and he knows what is going on and it pisses me off even more. This lady has gone through so much pain and suffering just to keep my Sophie safe.

"Baby you have done a great job. Ms. Ana will be so proud of you." I can't believe the boss is so good with her. This is a man who claims he has no heart.

"Taylor get Sophie to the hospital I will get dad to help Ana out." Then Sophie speaks again and my blood runs cold at what she says.

"But daddy Ana needs a hospital to. She is bleeding on her face and when they put her in the car she screamed like they hurt her again." I can now see Elliot wants to hit something. We need to get the fuck out of here and fast.

"Sophie we will get Ana help. I promise. Boss let's get out of here and go and find Ana." He nods to me and we leave the coffee shop not before me having to explain I am her biological father and have every right to take her with me. Fucking useless cops. At least one thing I know is the medics done a good job of securing Sophie's arm.

Elliot

This whole situation is so fucked up. Taylor and Christian told me the whole story that happened today. We did not make it in fucking time and according to Sophie Ana was arrested and hurt in the process. Taylor called Luke over and Luke has just left with Sophie. They are taking her to Gail at Escala till we can sort everything out. I can see Taylor and Christian are occupied trying to get information on where Ana was taken so I decide to call dad.

"Elliot my boy."

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"Brilliant and you son?"

"Dad we need you and mom to help us out?"

"Anything. What's going on?" I relay the story to him and he seems shocked out of words.

"Dad are you still there?"

"Elliot you tell Taylor I am going to do everything I can to help him and this women who is trying to protect Sophie. Your mom is on her way to Escala to check on Sophie. If she needs hospital care mom said she will personally see to her then bring her back."

"Thank you dad. Can you pass by and pick me up on your way to the police station. I want to be there for Ana."

"I'm on my way." Dad puts the phone down and I feel better knowing he is taking Ana's case. Everything seems to be dying down and the cops are clearing out.

"Christian what did you find out?"

"Jack is charging Ana with assault with a deadly weapon and kidnapping and assaulting a minor. She is down at the county jail."

"That is fucking bullshit. I know Ana and there is no fucking way she has done all this. She is the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. Fuck at lest Dad has agreed to take her case. He is on his way here now."

"Shit I forgot about dad. Thanks. Were is mom?"

"She is at Escala with Sophie. I asked her to give the little one a check up."

"Perfect."

Christian

I am so out of control with this whole situation. I don't know how Taylor is staying so focused. I would have probable smashed something by now.

"Taylor do you know what Ana's motives for all this is?"

"This is fucking bullshit boss. The fucker Jack is claiming Ana had financial problems and was going to use Sophie as a ransom. I just got the report from Welch sir. Check this out." He passes me his phone and its Ana's background.

Name: Anastasia Rose Steele

Age : 21 Fuck she is so young. She must have being brilliant at school.

Father: Raymond Steele

Mother Carla Lorton Hyde

"Fuck Taylor. Ana's mother is married to jack Hyde?"

"Yes sir and he is 16 years younger than her but it's legal."

Ana has no criminal records. She also has a driver's license and I am surprised to see she has her captain's license. Fuck me I am liking this women more and more every second. What surprise me the most is her bank balance there is no fucking way this women is in any financial difficulties.

"Sir that beetle is hers and she owns the shop and the apartment above it." I glance at the car and it's a rust bucket. I see she at least has a car seat for Sophie. When she is all clear I will have to see about getting her a decent car for all that she has done for Taylor although I know she can afford it.

"Taylor as soon as the cops give the all clear get Elliot's guys over to Ana's house and coffee shop to clean up the mess and repair all the damage. I want this completed by the time she gets home."

"Yes sir." Just then Dad pulls up and Elliot and I both decided to go with him. Taylor called Gail and she confirmed Grace took Sophie to get a cast on her arm because it is broken. Taylor stayed at the shop to wait for the contractors and we went to the police station. He said he will come over as soon as he could. I am just grateful the fucking media have not got wind of this story because that would be a disaster. We go down to the prison and dad manages to post bail but there is something wrong.

"Dad what the hell is going on?"

"I am not sure son. She is free to go but according to the guard there was a little accident in the cells and Ana got hurt. They are waiting for a medic to arrive."

"That is bullshit. I want to see her now." Elliot screams. I go to the gauds and am not surprised at the weight of my name. The captain in charge comes to personally help out.

"Mr Grey I am sorry for the trouble you have gone through. Follow me I will take you to Ms. Steele." Just then I am fucking relieved to see Taylor and Luke walking in.

"Thank you Captain." We follow him down some corridors to a cell were there is about 20 women in. I don't really know who I am looking for till I hear Elliot.

"What the fuck have they done to her?" We all glance to were he is pointing and she is curled up in a ball and she looks like she was hit by a truck.

"Fuck what happened?" I whisper. She looks so broken and something in me shift and I know right there that I will do anything to help this little lady.

"Boss she was jumped by the inmates and the fucking police let it happen." Taylor grinds out. I am furious. I turn to the Chief and say.

"You and your department will hear from my lawyers. And you can also tell whoever is in charge that GEH has officially pulled all financial aid from the force. Now get her the fuck out of there and find her some fucking clothes." I am fucking furious. How the fuck did they allow an innocent women to get beat up into unconsciousness and then have her clothes stolen from her? At least they had the decency to leave her underwear on. They open the cell and Elliot wastes no time in scooping Ana up and carrying her out. The captain passes him a blanket and he wraps her in it. I am confused about the way I feel when I saw her curled there on the cold floor. I was angry and attracted to her. I wanted to protect her from it all. I called mom and told her to wait at the hospital we are bringing someone over for her to treat.

"Sir I am going to the hospital with Elliot can I get Luke to take you home?"

"Hell fucking no. I am not leaving. I will go with you to the hospital." I need to make sure everyone is ok.

Ana

I can hear women's voices in the distance but I am not sure what is going on. I feel people touching me and moving me around and it's so painful. I keep drifting off to sleep and then I come to again but why can't I open my eyes? The floor is so cold and every inch of my body is throbbing. Then I hear men's voices. These voices are different. They sound angry and they are shouting something about this is not right and someone is going to pay. I feel someone lift me off the ground. Then he whispers to me.

"Ana I got you. You are safe now. I am taking you to the hospital so you can get better. Hang in there." I know that voice its Elliot. He came like he said he would. Were is Sophie I need to keep her safe? Then someone calls Taylor and I realize Sophie's father is here to. How does he know Elliot? I can feel Elliot is walking and then something warm is put over me and I drift off to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor

I am confused at the look I saw cross the boss's face when he looked at Ana curled up there. I am not sure if it was attraction or anger maybe a bit of both. I know everyone is highly strung over what has happened. We all get into the SUV with Luke driving and me next to him. I need to keep an eye on the boss. Elliot is in the back with the boss and he has Ana on his lap but she is facing the boss. I can't help but stare at the way the boss is looking at her. There is something about her that he is drawn to. I notice she has long auburn hair that looks so soft. Behind all the bruises and blood on her face I can tell she is a very beautiful women. Elliot's phone rings and he curses. I silently listen to his conversation.

"Fuck I forgot about Kate." Elliot says before he answers his phone.

"What about her?" The boss asks.

"I was suppose to meet her at the club. This is her calling." Elliot puts the call on speaker and you can tell Kate is pissed.

"Kate. Hi babes."

"Don't hi babes me. What the hell are you doing caring a women into your brothers SUV." How the hell does she know this? I immediately pull my phone out and contact Welch.

"Kate I was helping a friend."

"She looks awfully cozy in your arms to just be a friend."

"Fuck Kate give it a fucking rest? If you are jealous because I am helping a friend who was almost beaten to death then fucking deal with it. I am on my way to the hospital now with her and I intend to stay with her until she is better. If you don't like it then tough." Fuck Elliot is pissed off. I forgot how selfish Kate can be at times. I'm shocked the boss is keeping quiet his attention seems solely on Ana.

"Are you at least going to pick me up?" Fuck this is the limit and Elliot tells her off.

"Fuck no. I told you I am not leaving Ana. You can find your own way home from the club. I am fucking pissed at you right now." And he slams the phone down. I can see he is battling to control his anger. Ana moans in his arms and it seems to catch his attention and he whispers something to here that we can't here and she settles down again.

"Elliot calm down. Kate is just being Kate." The boss says.

"Well how the fuck did she know what is going on?"

"Taylor the media got snaps of us exiting the police station. It's already publishes." I hear the boss curse a few chosen words and it makes me smile.

"Boss I will sort it out." He nods an understanding as we pull up to the ER. Luke parks the SUV while I go in search of Sophie. I find her sitting with grace in the nurse's lounge but she look so worried.

"Hi Grace how is my little girl?"

"Daddy I am not little anymore. See I am all grown up."

"Sorry love. I forgot you have grown so big." I glance at Grace and she gives me a head nod to say she is going to be fine. She has a very bright blue cast on her little arm.

"Taylor the bruising on her face was from a mans fist and her shoulder popped out from a hard yank and her elbow was dislocated due to another very hard jerk." This had to be jacks doings. This is the proof we needed to clear Ana.

"I have reported my findings to the police who came past asking questions. Apparently they have realized the mistake they made." To fucking late for that. An innocent women s laying fighting for her life because of their fuck ups.

"Thank you Grace for everything you have done. I am glad they have realized they were wrong but it's a little to late. A young women was assaulted 3 times because of their mistakes. I will sort the rest out." I can see the horror on Grace's face.

"Is Elliot's friend here yet?"

"Yes we just brought her in. She looks bad."

"Ok I am going to check on her now. I will keep you posted." I go to the waiting room with Sophie and Elliot and the boss are sitting there too.

"Sir where is Ana?"

"They took her to have her checked on. She still has not gained consciousness."

"Daddy I want to be with Ms. Ana. I am always safe with her." My baby says and I can hear the pain in her little voice.

"Ana is not well baby. The doctors are looking after her and I can promise you that you are safe with me. i wont let anyone ever touch you again princess."

"Did Jack hurt her more?" This gets my blood boiling but I need to stay calm.

"No baby Ana got hurt somewhere else."

"Ok but can I see her soon?"

"Of course you can. Baby can you tell me what happened today?" I can see the boss and Elliot are both listening carefully and I am grateful Carrick just walked in to hear what went on. I would hate to have Sophie go over all this again. I would like nothing better than for her to forget all that happened to her. I know that's not going to happen but a father can only hope.

"Ana picked me up from school and I was sad."

"Baby why were you sad?"

"Cause mom said you were to busy working and could not pick me up. So Ana said we can bake your favorite cookies for you because you were also sad you could not be with me. Mom made it sound like you didn't want me but Ana said that is not true so I was happy to make you the cookies." When she says this it warms my heart. This women Ana is a real gem and I am going to help her in any way I possible can.

"We were busy baking when he came in and said I must come home." My baby has tears running down her face and I can tell she is scared. I wonder were the bitch has disappeared to?

"Sophie he can't hurt you any more. Dad is here now."

"But you always have to go again. Then he hurts me and Ana is the only one that makes me better." Fuck this tears my heart to shreds. He has hurt her before. Fuck I am going to lose my fucking mind. I see the boss's face and I know this brings back bad memories from his past.

"Baby this time I am not going anywhere do you hear me?" She gives me a small nod then carries on.

"Ana told him no and he got angry and punched her. I tried to run away but he grabbed me on the arm and it hurt so bad. I tried to push him and he hit me in the face and I went to sleep. When I woke up Ana was there making my arm feel better. She told me to be brave and she is going to take me to you. She said you will help us. Then the police man came and hurt Ana all over again. He said she deserves it for hurting little kids. Daddy I was so scared when I saw Jack at the shop."

"Baby its going to be ok now. I found Ana and I am helping her."

"Daddy he also said Ana is going to pay for this. He told me he is going to find her and hurt her because of me."

"Who said this?" Carrick asks gently.

"Jack did. He hurts me lots of times and Ana makes me feel better." I could fucking punch something right now. I control my breathing and decide I need to hit the gym as soon as we get back to Escala before this built up anger consumes me.

Christian

I am sitting here listening to Sophie chat to Taylor and I am horrified at what has being happening to this little girl. I need to get the fuck out of here. All this is making me think of my own fucking fucked up childhood.

"Taylor I am going home now. Would you like me to take Sophie to Gail?" It's after midnight and I can see Sophie is exhausted. I can also see he is not sure but he nods a yes. I take Luke with me and leave Elliot with Taylor. As soon as we entre the apartment Gail takes Sophie and I hit the showers. I try to sleep but I keep seeing Ana lying there all hurt in the jail cell. Fuck I need to do something. I decide to rather check on Elliot's crew.

"Luke."

"Yes sir?"

"Get the car we are going to Ana's house."

"Yes sir." I love when they don't question me. We arrive at the house and Elliot's crew seem to be hauling boxes of stuff and I am confused about what the fuck is going on. I spot Elliot's No 1 guy Benson.

"Benson what the fuck is going on here?"

"Hi Christian. I have no idea. When we got here the owner of the house told us to pack all this stuff up and move it out. We didn't know were to move it all to so we have being piling it onto the lawn." Shit I just assumed Ana owned the house.

"Who is the owner?"

"Hang on let me check." He walks away then coms back and says.

"A Mr Jack Hyde. He owns this house but lives with his girlfriend next door." The fucker. Now I am pissed off. He beats her up then fucking throws her out of her home. I call a moving company and get them to collect all Ana's stuff. I found an empty apartment in Escala and bought it so she can have a place to stay. No matter what time of the morning it is money talks. I walk into the house and it's a disaster. There are boxes all over the place. I go upstairs to check out her room and I am surprised to see they have not started there yet. Her computer is still on so I check it out. To my surprise it's opened on a file called Proof For Sophie's safety.

I lose my dinner when I see the pictures she has of all Sophie's bruises. I know with marks like that a child can say she slipped and fell but I know abuse when I see it. It seems as if they date back almost a year. That's about the time she moved in here. That bastard has being doing this a long time.

I pack all her valuables in a box and get Luke to put it into our SUV. I also pack her a few things she may need in the hospital in an overnight bag. I can't help but laugh at myself standing there. Who the fuck would have guessed me of all people would be packing clothes for a women. One he has never actually met. I scan the few photos she had around and I can tell she is a very happy person. There is one of her on a boat with an older man fishing and I assume it's her father. This is how she got her captain's license. I would love to take her out on the water when she heals up. Maybe we can make a holiday of it with Elliot and Kate, Taylor and Sophie. I walk to the other room and the door is closed. I know its Sophie's room cause her name is painted on the door. I better pack a bag for her too. I am surprised when I go in there. It's done up in all pink just like a little girls room should be like. There are toys and stuffed animals all over the room. I pack what I think we may need and the rest we can buy. I notice the teddy on her bed and it makes me smile. I bought that for her for her 4th birthday. I can't believe she still has it. I stuff it into her bag and I go in search of Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace

Elliot informed me on everything that happened today. I am angry that a little child had to go through all this trauma. I admire women as strong as this woman laying here. She stood up for that little girl and saved her from a lifetime of pain. She is a fighter. Her test results all came back and she is going to be ok. She has no internal injuries besides a few broken ribs that will heal on their own in time. She also has a broken arm that was due to the rough handling of the police. I am disgusted in our justice system. She has a bit of swelling around her lower spine so we can't tell how bad the damage there is until it goes down. I also had to give her six stitches on her head from when she was shoved into the police car. We are just waiting for her to wake up so Carrick can get her statement. He is going to sue the state on her behalf for her wrongful arrest and a whole lot of other things.

I am wondering what the connection is between Christian and Elliot to this women. They both seemed emotionally invested. Christian is gone home and Elliot is sitting here with her waiting for her to get up. He said he wants her to see a familiar face when she gets up so she does not freak out. I can't begin to imagine the trauma of being wrongfully arrested then beaten to an inch of your life in a prison cell while the police stand and watch. I sent Taylor home to check on Sophie and he insisted he had to leave a body guard to watch over Ana because Jack threatened to come back for her. I understand this and give him the ok.

Luke

I can see the boss does not know what to do with himself. This is one situation were money can't solve everything. All the money and power don't take the hurt and pains away. I also know that what has happened to Sophie hits close to home for the boss. It's very similar to what the boss went through. The only difference was Sophie had someone willing to fight for her were as the boss had only himself. I am surprised when I see Taylor pull up to the house.

"Luke what the fuck is going on here?"

"Taylor the house is owned by Jack and he is kicking Ana out."

"What the fuck? He is a fucking bastard. Were is all this stuff going?"

"The boss brought in a moving company to move her into the apartment he just bought." I can see Taylor is running through what I said.

"Are you shitting me?"

"No I am not. He came here to check on the repair crew and found them packing so he bought an apartment in Escala and told us to move there stuff there."

"There stuff? Who else lives here that you are moving their stuff?"

"Sophie sir."

"No, Sophie lives with her mother next door. Only Ana lives her."

"Sir upstairs, second door on the right is Sophie's room and by the looks of things she spends a shit load of time in this house." He doesn't ask any more questions but goes to see for himself. He walks in and I can see his surprise at the boss being in there.

"Taylor how is everything?" The boss asks.

"Sophie is home with Gail sir. She keeps asking to see Ana. Ana is ok but still out. Grace said she will recover fine but there is slight swelling on her spine from the jail attack. Until that goes down they can't tell if there is more damage. Her arm is broken due to the police force when they arrested her. They got proof of that by the blue finger prints left on her arms." Fuck I didn't know all this till now. This little lady has been through so much today.

"Those fuckers are going to pay." The boss says and you can hear the anger in his voice.

"Fuck sir. I didn't know?" Taylor is looking around the room and I can see he is blaming himself. This is nobodies fault but jack and Sophie's mother. I know Taylor should have realized something but if kids are used to hiding there fears and pained it's almost impossible to detect. Its only because Ana saw her everyday that she noticed. Taylor is lucky if the bitch gives him a visit every 3 months. I know for a fact he is going to fight for Sophie with his everything after all this.

"Taylor don't do that to yourself. She was happy here." Christian says.

"I know that boss but...but I should have known. I should have protected her from that fucker. It was my duty and I failed her. If it was not for Ana I don't know what would have happened to….." He can't even finish what he is saying. He walks over to the closet and it's bursting with clothes. Fuck there are more clothes in there than I own. She even has more shoes than mine and Taylors put together. We leave Taylor in there to pack up his daughter's stuff. Then something occurs to me. What if that fucker Jack tries to get to Ana. I want to be assigned to protecting that incredible woman. If the boss will allow it.

"Sir can I ask something?"

"Depends what it is and I am sick of the sir thing. Use my name if you address me." Ok fuck me the boss has never insisted we call him by his name. What the fuck is going on with him?

"Ok. Christian I am concerned that the fucker Jack is going to go after Ana to shut her up. I got word that there is a warrant of arrest out for him and Ana is star witness against him." I can see this is news to him.

Jack

This is all fucking bullshit. That fucking meddling stepdaughter of mine is the cause of all this fucking shit that has gone down. Yes I said stepdaughter. I am still married to her bitch of a mother Carla. Anastasia knows nothing of that marriage because we were high on drugs in Vegas and just happened to wake up married. I moved away after that but kept a close eye on what's being going on with Carla. Maybe I can also blackmail her for money for her daughter's safe return. Todays plan was suppose to be simple.

My Plan was to get the kid and ask her high and mighty father for a ransom to get her back. I didn't know the bitch would fight me and run with the fucking kid. Now I have to shut her the fuck up unless I change my plan. I have been watching the coming and going of all her visitors and two in particular caught my eye. Elliot and Christian Grey. The two richest successful bachelors in Seattle. It's funny how both brothers seem so keen on helping Anastasia out. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise for me. They can afford to pay out 10 times more than the security guard. Maybe the key to my success lies with getting Anastasia and asking for a ransom for her safe return. This is fucking brilliant if I have to say so myself. I will get my plan into motion. This might need a lot more planning than the last one. If this don't work I will take Carla and use her against Anastasia. I wonder what she will pay to keep her mother safe?

Christian

I know I have never allowed my staff to be so formal with me but tonight it was just irritating the fuck out of me. We have gone through so much together we are practically family. I know those two men would put their lives down to save mine. Luke has made a fucking good point but Taylor already has a temp detail on her. Jack is going to be out trying to silence the truth.

"Luke what do you have in mind?"

"Christian assign me as Ana's permanent security. I can protect her." Luke is my second best security detail and very good at what he does. He is also very loyal. Taylor done good when he brought him in as part of the team. Him protecting Ana is the best thing right now.

"Luke you have the job relieve Anderson and send him to Escala to watch over Gail and Sophie. Get there now and don't let anyone in that room that should not be there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." He leaves us to go back to the hospital and Taylor comes out looking better and he seems different.

"All sorted out?" I ask.

"Sir I am all sorted out."

"Taylor I told Luke this and now I am telling you. Please call me Christian." I can see the shock on his face.

"Yes I mean it. we are more friends than anything. What ever I need you are always there. So no more Sir. It is Christian and Taylor. Got it?"

"Got it si...Christian. Lets get the little lady better then I am going after that bastard with everything I have."

"I could have not said it any better. You use whatever resource's you need to get this job done."

"Thank you." We go back to Escala so I can change to go to the office. I insisted Taylor stay with Sophie so they can spend some time together. There is still the mystery of were the fuck is his ex-wife?


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot

Christian came passed the hospital on his way to work to drop off the keys to Ana's new apartment. I don't think he remembered that Ana has an apartment above her coffee shop. I will leave it for now. I was pleased to see Luke keeping watch over Ana because I don't trust Jack. I was so angry when I heard the fucker put her out of her home. It comes as no surprise that Christian felt the need to take over and sort things out for her.

The doctors came and done there morning rounds and Ana has no improvement. Kate came passed the hospital on her way to work as well but she was not a happy person. We exchanged some serious words and she stormed off. Why the fuck can't she understand Ana needs a friend right now and I am the only one she has? I will confront Ana about what happened between the two of them at school. I didn't even know that Kate knew Ana personally. Something went down and I will get to the bottom of it.

Ana

I am feeling a little better today but I still can't open my eyes or move. It just feels like my eyelids are made of lead. I am fully awake and can hear everything going on around me but my body is asleep. From all the good morning greetings I assumed it's the next day. Elliot's brother was here and I found out Jack kicked me out the house. That came as no surprise. I was moving anyway. The shock came when Elliot took the keys to my new apartment. Apparently his baby brother and Sophie's dad has rented a new place for me to stay. I am shocked at how much they are doing to help me but I need to tell them I have my coffee shop apartment. His brother left with a promise to come pass later. I have a guy by the name of Luke guarding my room 24/7 which makes me more comfortable. What shook me up was the fight between Elliot and his girlfriend. I play it over in my head because maybe I was dreaming that all up.

_"Elliot I have being looking all over for you?"_

_"Good morning to you to baby. How are you?"_

_"Cut the bullshit Grey. Firstly you stand me up at the club. I looked like a fucking fool sitting there dining for 2. Secondly you then make things worse and I had to take a cab home because my boyfriend had more important things to take care of. Thirdly I slept in your house all alone and didn't even get a phone call not to mention the embarrassment of my boss calling me to ask why I didn't do the article on the Grey brother fiasco. The idiot I am. I was so confused I made a total ass of myself. Which girlfriend has no clue her Boyfriend made front page with another women in his arms? So I goggled it and wow to my surprise there you are front and center. Elliot what the hell is going on?"_

_"Ok to my defense I didn't mean to stand you up. I was on my way to you when Taylor called needing my help."_

_"I needed you more and you were not there. Do I not mean enough to you?"_

_"Kate you know that is not true. As I was saying I went to help them and lost track of time. I did not do this on purpose. What the hell is your problem anyway? It's not like I make a habit of ditching you all the time."_

_"Who is this women anyway?"_

_"She owns and run 'Steele's. She is a friend."_

_"The coffee shop you cant stop talking about?"_

_"Yup, the same one. She makes awesome deserts."_

_"You still have not answered my question. Who is she?"_

_"Anastasia Steele."_

_"No fucking way. I don't believe this shit. I know her from school. She made my life a living hell. Elliot I don't want you anywhere near her she is very bad news." _Then it sinks in and I realize were I recognize that voice from. She was on the cheerleading team in school and I was the nerdy study geek that was forced to were hand me down clothes. I will never forget the horrible things they done to me.

_"Kate I don't believe Ana would do bad things like you are suggesting. I think you are mistaking her for someone else._" I hear a nurse scold them for screaming in my room and then they leave and I go back to my dreams. I guess that's the end of my friendship with Elliot which is ok with me if it means keeping Kate far away from me.

Taylor

It's now Sunday morning and I am off to see how Ana is doing. Luke informed me on what happened here on Friday morning with Kate and Elliot. I am furious at the way Kate is acting but what do you expect from a spoilt rich kid. I am glad Elliot stood his ground although I can see more fighting to come. From what all I gather from Elliot and my little girl there is no way Ana was a bully in school. I did pull up her records and found out her dad passed away a while ago. I was shocked to see I knew Ray and he was a fine man. Her mother is another story all together. She is still around but she has nothing to do with Ana. She has no other family to rely on. This little lady was all alone until now. I get to the hospital and am pleased to see Luke still there.

"Morning Luke."

"Sir."

"How have things being here?"

"No change with Ana sir. Elliot just left an hour ago he said he would be back before lunch."

"Perfect. Any other issues?"

"Besides the incident with Kate? No sir none."

"Ok I am going in to sit with her for a while." I walk into the room and am so shocked to find Ana awake.

"Ana you are safe." She looks at me and I can see how scared she is. I need to reassure her.

"Ana I am Sophie's dad. Jason Taylor." By that I can see her whole body relaxes then she retreats into herself and I know it's been eating at her not knowing if my baby is ok.

"Sir where is she?"

"She is safe at home with me."

"Oh thank you. I have being so worried that Jack took her. I promise you I did not kidnap your daughter. Please believe me."

"Ana calm down I believe you. Sophie told me everything. Actually I owe you everything for what you have done for my baby. I hate to even think what could have happened to her if it was not for you."

"I didn't do much. I got her hurt the other day. I should have not fought with him when Sophie was there. I am sorry." I can't believe this women. How the hell does she blame herself for Jacks fuck ups?

"Ana enough. You are always going to be a hero in my eyes. I promise you that from now on you have me to rely on. I am going to be there for you like your dad was. Yes don't look so surprised. I knew Ray and he was a good guy. So I am taking it upon myself to look after his baby girl like you did with mine. Is that ok with you? I can see she is going over all I have said in her head and when it registers what I am implying I see a lone tear run down her cheek and it breaks my heart. This little lady has had nobody to rely on all these years.

"Thank you Taylor." Was all she could manage? While the doctors checked her out I called the boss and Elliot to update them.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian

I am shocked that Taylor still can't find out were his ex went. This is not normal. How the fuck do you just leave your baby with a neighbor and then just disappear. I am trilled she is awake so I got Gail to get Sophie ready.

"Uncle Christian can we please stop at the gift shop so I can by Ana flowers so she can get better?"

"Of course you can. Lets go so we are not late for visiting hours." We leave the house and I take her past the hospital gift shop and she picks out what she wants. For the first time in my fucking life I am nervous to meet someone. I am more on edge wondering if I am still so attracted to this women I have only seen at a glance? We walk in the room and Elliot, Taylor and Luke are all sitting with her having lunch and chatting like they have known each other all their lives. Sophie spots Ana and she bolts to the bed.

"Ms. Ana you are up?"

"Yes princess I am going to be ok. I will come home soon."

"Here these are for you. Uncle Christian and I bought this to make you better."

"They are lovely. Thank you." Elliot takes the flowers away as quickly as he can and he puts them on a table at the far end of the room and I wonder what the hell is up with that. Sophie gets Taylor to lift her up on the bed and she curls up into Ana's side. Without even realizing Ana holds Sophie with her good arm and strokes her hair. You can see how naturally it comes to Ana. The next thing we know is Sophie is fast asleep in Ana's arms. Gail did mention she has battled to sleep and when she does she has very bad nightmares.

"Ana this is my baby brother Christian, Christian this is Ana." I go over to shake her hand and I am stunned by the attraction I am feeling towards her. I notice she has the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen. She is still a bit swollen in the face but she is cute. Fuck what is wrong with me? I have never used the word cute before.

"Hello Ana its good to finally meet you." When our palm connect I get this wonderful feeling run all the way up my arm. I can see she feels it to by the widening of her eyes.

"Same here I have heard a lot about you from Elliot. Please take a seat." I go and grab a seat and sit to the side watching this beautiful woman. I decide right there and then that I want her. Every time I glance at her I see she is also watching me.

Ana

After the doctor left I was a bit disappointed I could still not feel my legs. I have to be able to use my legs or I wont be able to run my coffee shop and without the shop I am homeless. I have Taylor, Luke and Elliot sitting chatting with me but my mind is on Sophie. Just as I was getting into a funk I got a little surprise. I am so trilled to see Sophie looking so good. I was very worried. The flowers were lovely but I had to hold my breath or my sinuses would have kicked into overdrive. Thankfully Elliot knew that and helped me out. I am still going to have to have them removed from the room when Sophie leaves. The man Sophie came with is breathtaking. Wow. What a beautiful man. Never have I seen such a handsome man. He is so sexy in his faded blue jeans and black polo shirt. He could easily pass as a run way model. The attraction I am feeling towards him is unreal. I don't even know him. My palm is still feeling funny from his touch; whatever happened between us is weird. He takes a seat and I can't seem to take my eyes off him and he seems to be looking at me to. Is it even possible he is attracted to me? No I must be imagining it. No way a man like that would want someone damaged like me. Taylor informed me that there is a warrant out for Jack that is why there is Luke to keep me safe. Luke is a wonderful person and so easy to chat to. It just feels like I adopted my own family overnight. It's amazing how strongly these men want to help and keep me safe.

Elliot

Fuck I completely forgot to mention it to the others that Ana is highly allergic to Flowers. Anyway I managed to get them away from her in time and as smoothly as I could. Now the other issue is Christian and Ana. I have watched them this entire time and those two can't seem to keep there eyes off each other. I have never seen my baby brother act like this before. Let alone like this over a girl. To be totally honest I have never seen him with a girl period. I can see he is totally into her and I can't be more pleased. Fuck me. Now on the other hand I have the problem with Kate. How will she ever react if Christian and Ana start dating? Fuck this could be a fucking disaster. Maybe its time to get the truth.

"Ana do you know Kate Kavanagh?" The look on her face tells me everything I need to know. This little women looks scared to death. Then she puts on her mask and says.

"Yes we went to school together for a little while then I transferred to another school."

"What's the deal between you to?"

"Elliot please? I don't want to talk about it. It was a very long time ago and I would like to forget it ever happened."

"Ana but she mentioned some stuff and…" I don't even finish what I am saying when I realize I have upset her to the point of tears. This is definitely serious because Ana never cries.

Christian

I am sitting here listening to everyone talking and I can see Ana is having a good time. Then my brother brings up something that catches my attention. He is questioning Ana about Kate and Ana is getting upset. When a single tear rolls down her cheek I can't take it anymore. I get up and go to her side.

"Ana you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She looks at me with those big blue eyes and I just melt into them. I am completely captivated with this woman.

"Thank you Christian. I would prefer not to. Some things are just to painful to remember." What the hell happened with Kate? I am going to find out. I look to Luke and Taylor and I know that they know something. So help me if Kate hurt Ana in any way. Sophie wakes up from a peaceful sleep and I see the pained look on Taylor's face. Taylor leaves with her with a promise to be back soon. Kate calls Elliot again and we get a one-sided conversation that sounds very interesting.

"Hi babes." Elliot says.

"I am good and you?"

"At the hospital. Ana woke up today?"

"Kate don't be like that." Now I wonder what she is on about now?

"No she has not said anything bad about you. Why would she?"

"No, I am not coming over tonight. I am spending the night by Christian." Oh really this is the first I am hearing about this. I can't help the smile on my face.

"Because I can and he invited me." I did now did I?

"No you are not invited it's just us boys." Hell no she is not invited I agree with that.

"I don't care Kate. No, get over it and move on. You are now a grown ass women."

"No I have to go. Bye." I can see he wants to fling his phone but he refrains.

"You ok Elliot?" I have to ask because I can see he is stressed.

"I will be soon. I am going back to your apartment if you don't mind. Mine is a bit crowded."

"Not at all. I will see you later." Elliot exits the room and I realize I am alone with Ana for the firs time.

"Ana are you feeling better?"

"I am. Thank you." Ana sneezes 3 times in a row and her eyes are watery and I now understand Elliot thing with the flowers. Why did she not say anything?

"Ana Can I deliver these flowers to the pediatric ward?" She looks to me then she gives me a beautiful smile and starts giggling. Fuck that is a beautiful sound.

"You noticed?"

"Just put 2 and 2 together when you sneezed. Why did you not say anything?"

"I dint want to hurt you and Sophie's feelings. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well I am going to get the nurse to take them away and when Sophie comes we will tell her we gave it to the sick kids to make them better."

"That's a brilliant idea. Thank you." The nurse takes the flowers and I decide to find out a bit about Ana. I don't want to go yet.

"So tell me Ana what made you start your coffee shop?" Her whole face lights up and I can tell it's her world.

"I love to cook but when I am baking everything in my worlds turns perfect. So I opened a coffee shop and run my little bakery from there."

"And why did you open up GEH?" She asks me and I can't help smile.

"Because I could and it was a challenge." I don't know what more I could say on that.

"Ok fair enough. What's your favorite dessert?"

"Oh that's an easy one." I say teasing her.

"My brother introduced me to a triple layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting which he buys from a fabulous coffee shop called Steele's Coffee. Have you heard of them?" I give her my most serious face and she bursts into a fit of laughter making me laugh. I hate it when I hear her gasp in pain and I almost forgot bout her broken ribs. I am having so much fun I don't even notice when mom comes into the room. When we do spot her Ana's face lights up. I guess they have met.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Christian. How have you been?"

"I'm great mom. Anyway ladies I have to leave now before Elliot tears my apartment down."

"Oh. What is he doing there?"

"Not sure what's going on with him and Kate but he needed some alone time."

"Ok. I will see you later?"

"Yup we will be back. Bye mom." I bend and give Ana a kiss on the cheek and I am stunned when she blushes. I didn't even know women do that anymore. She is the cutest thing.

"I will see you soon Ana. Bye."

"Bye Christian and thanks for the flowers?"

"It's a pleasure."

"By the way. Its my favorite to." She screams at me just as I am exiting the room and it makes me laugh again. I remember sending Elliot not so long ago to buy the whole darn cake from her coffee shop because we could not get enough. To my disappointment he came home with only 2 pieces and said it was sold out. As I exit Ana's room I am surprised to see Taylor is still there with Luke.

"I thought you were going home with Sophie?"

"And who was going to be with you sir?"

"I didn't need anyone to be with me. I am not in danger."

"And Sophie didn't need me she has her cool uncle El as she puts it." This makes me laugh. Of course Elliot can act like he is 6 years old so him and Sophie get on very well.

"And I needed the time to chat with you sir."

"Ok let's go home. We can talk in the car. We leave the hospital and I am shocked at the amount of press waiting there. Taylor rushes me to the car and we speed off.

"See sir you needed me?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Not sure sir but I hear something on the lines of gold digger and kidnapping? So I assume they mean Ana"

"Fuck Taylor I want this shit shut down."

"Yes sir."

"Now Taylor about that talk has it got anything to do with Kate?"

"Yes it does. I am not sure what is going on but I saw the fear on Ana's face and that shit can not be faked."

"No it can't. There is definitely something there that ties to her schooling days."

"Luke overheard Kate and Elliot screaming in Ana's room on Friday. Kate mentioned Ana bullied her in school. Made her miserable. She was threatening Elliot to stay away from Ana because she is bad news."

"Fuck and this all happened on Friday?"

"Yes sir which means Elliot is not listening to her and that must be making her angry."

"Yes and that's why she is leaking stuff to the press?"

"Exactly sir."

"Taylor make sure Luke knows that Kate is not allowed in Ana's room unaccompanied. If she goes to visit make sure Luke is there in the room."

"Sir are you suggesting Kate would hurt Ana?"

"No. Yes. Oh I am not sure but I am not willing to take the chance. Bad words are just as painful and Ana does not need this after what she went through."

"Yes indeed they are. Ok I will speak to Luke. By the way what is up with you two?"

"Fuck off Taylor that is non of your fucking business."

"Good to see a smile on your face sir?"

"I am not smiling?"

"What ever you say sir. I am happy for you." I don't even bother to answer that one. It's all to soon to tell but fuck me I am smiling even if I didn't register I was.

I get home with Taylor and Elliot is there chilling on the couch watching TV with Sophie and Gail. It's good to have him around. We certainly don't spend enough time together and I know it's all my fucked-up-ness. Well I have made a vow that things are going to change from now on. i also got good news from dad that the course have granted Tailor full custody of Sophie as his ex is MIA. I have never seen such relief before. we are currently in the process of getting her transferred to a closer school. Things are finally starting to work out. It may be time for me to upgrade my penthouse to a family home.


	8. Chapter 8

Grace

When I heard the laughing from outside of Ana's room I had no idea who was in there with her but whoever it was needs to visit her more often. Only when I spotted Luke and Taylor outside did it click that person laughing with Ana must be Christian. I don't know how he sounds when he laughs because I have never seen or heard him laugh. I go inside as quietly as I can and am shocked at them sitting together on the bed. They seem so normal and happy. I want to cry for my broken boy that looks his age for the first time since I know him. I see the surprise on his face when he sees me there but I can't help but smile at him. He says his goodbyes and shocks me by leaning in and kissing Ana on the cheek goodbye. Christian showing affection is a miracle. This little woman seems to have been the best thing for my family.

"Ana how are you feeling?"

"So much stronger. My body is still very sore."

"It will be for a while. I want to take you down to x-rays to check the swelling on your spine."

"Ok but will I ever walk again?"

"This ex-ray will tell us just that. Ana we are going to put you out for the tests so you wont experience any pain." She gives me a nod ok and we leave the room and I take Ana down.

Kate

The first thing I do is go and speak to Ethan. We need to sort this shit out.

"Hi Kate what brings you down here today?"

"Anastasia Steele." I can see the shock on his face.

"What about her?"

"She is now my boyfriends best friend."

"What?" He screams.

"How the fuck did you let this happen?"

"I didn't even know he knew her until I found him in the hospital with her."

"Kate you have to do something."

"Ethan you need to relax. There is no way she will recognize you. She was blindfolded if you don't remember?"

"Yes, you are right. I forgot there is no way she is going to remember and it as it was a long time ago."

"Exactly now let's go get some lunch. I just wanted you to know so if you hear that name it wont shock you. " We leave Ethan's office and go down to the local coffee shop for lunch. I settle down at the table and then I remember something from a while back. Ana is allergic to flowers. This puts a huge smile on my face. I call up the hospital florist and order a whole room full and have them delivered immediately to Ana's room. This is the perfect plan. I gave them my credit card detail and all was set.

Christian

I went home for a few hours but felt I wanted to be back with Ana. It's weird that I somehow feel empty not being near her. So without telling anyone I changed into clothes that would disguise me and left for the hospital. I entered through a side fire escape and managed to avoid the press. With a box of chocolates instead of flowers this time I strolled into Ana's room to get the shock of my life. Ana is laying there coughing and sneezing so much she is battling to catch her breath. She is so red in the face I think she might even pass out. Her eyes are all red and swollen. Fuck the entire room is covered in fucking flowers. Who the hell would do this to her? I ring the emergency bell and scream for Luke.

"Luke"

"Sir" He takes one look at Ana and I can see panic on his face.

"Sir nobody came in this room unattended and I have not left my post."

"Luks get these flowers the fuck out of here. Ana is allergic to them." He looks pained but as the nurse comes in and notices Ana's distress she runs for the doctor while Luke hauls dozens and dozens of flowers out. When it's all cleared out I put the air-con on full and open every window in her room. The doctor comes in and gives her a shot of something and within a few minutes Ana calms down and her symptoms die down. But the pain from her ribs and the stress from her reaction have worn her out and she is just lying there looking stressed. Why the fuck is she not in tears? I would assume that's a normal reaction.

"Mr Grey. Ana suffered a reaction to the flowers in here. If you did not come when you did she would have choked to death. You saved her life." I cant wrap my mind around the words would have been dead. i cant think of Ana not being here.

"Thank you doc." I don't know what to think. I am feeling overwhelmed and I can see Ana is battling with her emotions to. I decide to take a risk. I message Taylor and Elliot to let them know what happened here today. I then I remove my shoes and ask for permission to hold her. I get a small nod yes and that makes me happy. I jump in next to her and gently hold her in my arms and for the first time in my fucked up life something feels right. She snuggles as closer to me as her injuries will allow and I slowly feel the stress leave her body and she relaxes against me.

Ana

When the anesthetic wore off I didn't know where I was. All I knew is I couldn't open my eyes properly and they burned like hell. Then the sneezing started and I knew I was around flowers. My throat started to itch and then I could not stop the coughing and sneezing. With every Cough or sneeze came a new wave of pain through my already battered body. When I started to choke the panic started to set in. I was even to weak to reach for the emergency button. In my haze I heard the one person I could not take my mind off. Christian is here to help. It felt like hours but I knew it was minutes and then the side effects started to go away. And I heard Christian shouting at Luke to remove the flowers from my room. The doctor explained to him what happened then left. I am feeling so exhausted but I am terrified to sleep. What if it happens again? Then I see him next to me asking for permission to hold me. I give him a nod and he gets in and holds me close to him. At first I am tense then it just feels so good and I start to relax. I can't really talk because my throat is so raw it's taken my voice away. I lift my head to whisper in his ear.

"I am so tired." I whisper to him.

"Then sleep sweetheart." Nobody has ever called me that and I like it.

"I'm scared."

"How about I promise not to leave your side. I will stay with you if you want? Do you want that?"

"Please."

"Ok baby. You get some sleep and when you wake up I will still be here." I close my burning eyes and drift of to sleep.

Elliot

Fuck I have just got a sms from Christian. I didn't even know he went back to the hospital. By the look on Taylors face he is just as shocked.

"Taylor when did Christian leave?"

"I have no fucking idea Elliot. I didn't see him go. But who the fuck sent all those flowers?"

"I have no idea but now I feel like I fucked up because I forgot to tell everyone she is very allergic." Fuck that's why she reacted the way she did to Sophie's flowers."

"Elliot it's not your fault." I see Taylor call someone then curse. I realize its Luke.

"What is it?"

"If your brother didn't go down to Ana when he did she would have choked to death from her allergies. He saved her life." Fuck I feel so bad. Why the hell did I not say anything to them?

"Fuck Taylor. Lets get down there."

"Yes I need to find out who would do this to Ana?" I called mom and she said she did not send any flowers. So that rules us all out.

"Mom said it was not her and it was not us. What about Jack?" We are in the car now heading to the hospital.

"Elliot is this why you took Sophie's flowers away so fast?"

"Yes, I remembered having a conversation with Ana in her coffee shop a while ago and she told me how bad her reaction to flowers are. I totally forgot to mention it when we left."

"Luke said all the flowers came from the hospital gift shop. Lets stop there first maybe somebody left an electronic trail."

"What makes you so sure there will be?"

"I am just taking a guess but according to Luke there were hundreds of dollars worth of flowers in that room. Very few people carry that much cash on them and I don't think Jack has that much money to waste on flowers.

"Wow that's not bad for an old man Taylor."

"Fuck off Elliot." At least we can laugh a little. I am shocked at the media crowd gathered around the hospital entrance.

"How the fuck did Christian get through this alone?"

"I have no fucking clue. I don't even know who tipped them off." I have a funny feeling my Kate has to do with the media. She was very pissed off at me for spending time with Ana. No, Kate would never stoop to these levels but maybe she can help us with them.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate

I had a good lunch with my brother and we came to a solution to our Ana problem. At the moment Elliot thinks I am the witch picking on the sick girl. I need to turn the tables. Ethan made me realize my mistake that might cost me so I have to play it smart from here on out. As of this moment I am Ana's best friend. I will get close to her and that way all attention will no longer be on me. I did tell a friend at the press a little about her and her connection to the Grey Brothers so I know they are hungry for a story. I leaked a story saying a Grey family member went all out and decorated Ana's room in flowers not knowing she is allergic. There was an incident but the doctors managed to save her. This is a brilliant plan. You know the saying 'keep you friends close and your enemies closer'. I decide to call Elliot and confess about the flowers before Taylor traces my credit card. I need to sound sincere. It rings twice then his husky voice fills my ear.

"Elliot."

"Hi baby."

"Kate what's up."

"Oh nothing much. I wanted to apologies for the way I have being acting lately. I don't know what came over me."

"Kate apology accepted." Wow ok just like that? I guess it was easier than I thought.

"Elliot to apologise to your friend I sent some flowers for my behavior I hope she liked them?" I can hear him gasp and I know what's coming.

"Kate you filled Ana's room with the flowers?"

"No I didn't fill her room. I asked the clerk for a bunch of different flowers to say I was sorry and then I told him I didn't care how much it cost. I just paid. I don't know how many he sent?" I hope I am convincing him.

"Oh Kate. If you only knew?"

"What didn't I know? Did I do something wrong? I was only trying to be nice."

"Ana is allergic to flowers. She had a bad reaction to the flowers you sent. If it was not for Christian being there she would have choked to death Kate." I fake a huge gasp of surprise. Fuck the bitch is ok.

"Elliot I didn't know. I am so sorry. I feel so guilty about all this."

"Kate, Ana is ok. I will tell her you are sorry and you didn't know."

"Thank you baby. You are the best. Am I going to see you tonight?"

"No Christian and I have plans to go out maybe tomorrow." Fuck he is with his brother again.

"You didn't say why Christian was with Ana today?"

"Oh yes that. I think Christian has a thing for her. I am hoping they start dating very soon. By the look he gives her I know it will happen. It's going to be so cool to be able to go on double dates with them." Fuck me I want to bring up. I am not going to be related to that trash let alone dating with her. No fucking way.

"That's wonderful Elliot. I have to go. Laters babe."

"Laters." I ring off and I am pissed. What the fuck? Everything is falling apart. I have to protect Ethan no matter what.

Grace

I heard about the horrible accident that happened to Ana this afternoon. I was surprised to hear the nursed talking about how my son saved Ana. What was he doing back here? Could he have a thing for the little lady? I do hope so, she is perfect for him. On my afternoon rounds I checked on her and was very surprised to see them both asleep in each others arms. They look so peaceful together. I took a picture on my phone as remembrance.

I left them to sleep and went to check Ana's results. She still has some swelling around her lower spine but it seems to be going down. I managed to get a good shot of her spine and we can detect no further injuries. She will make a full recovery in a day or two. I am disappointed to see the dirt that is being published about Ana in the papers. They are all implying that Ana kidnapped Sophie to get a part of the Grey fortune. They are using very hurtful names when describing her. This is definitely not going to go well with my younger son.

As for my older son well that's another story all together. He has been with Kate for a while now and there are still no wedding bells. I don't know what he is waiting for? She is a fine young lady that does not take any of his nonsense. I sensed there is a bit of trouble in paradise concerning Elliot spending time with Ana. I am not sure what all that is about but I will fish around and get the truth.

Taylor

I am listening to Elliot's conversation to Kate and I figured she sent the flowers to Ana. Why the fuck would someone send so much flowers? And by the sound of things Ana knows Kate from school so Kate obviously knew Ana was allergic but now she is playing the sympathy card. Just yesterday she was forbidding Elliot to have any contact with Ana and today she is in the Ana fan club. Fucking bullshit. I am not that stupid to believe this shit. There is defiantly something going on and I am going to find out what the hell it is and what it has to do with high school. Those flowers were sent on purpose to harm Ana. When Elliot is in the room with Ana I am going to go down there by myself and ask exactly what did Kate order.

"Taylor I just found out Kate sent the flower." There is no surprise there.

"Why the hell would she do something like that?" I will play dumb for now. I don't want to alert them I am investigating her.

"She apparently was trying to apologies for her bad behavior. She said she didn't know how many flowers the gift shop actually charged her for."

"Ok so it was all a big mix up?"

"Yes it was. I will apologies to Ana when I see her. Lets go." We get out the car and the press badger us till they realize Christian is not with us the fuckers. We get to the room and I can't fucking believe what I am seeing. The boss is next to her in her bed and they are fast asleep in each others arms. Fuck he is very serious about Ana. I have never seeing him act like this. This is actually the first time I have ever seen him actually look his age. I can see she is doing a lot better. The thing that surprises me the most is he does not seem to be having any nightmares. He looks at peace. I noticed the same thing with Sophie. At home she has them all the time and yet when she slept by Ana there was no nightmares. The boss stirs and he notices us there and gets up but does not leave her side.

"Sir how is she?"

"She has lost her voice due to the irritation in her throat but the doctor gave her some meds and said she is going to be ok. Who would do this shit Taylor?"

"Sir Elliot found out it was Kate." I can see his whole body tenses up causing Ana to get up. She glances at him then smiles. This causes him to relax against her and he looks to Elliot who is standing there looking like shit.

"Ana I am so sorry. Kate said she was feeling bad for the way she behaved the past few days and wanted to send some flowers to apologies. She said she didn't know you were allergic." Elliot says. I glance to Ana and she is not even looking at Elliot. The boss wipes a single tear that runs down her face and he kisses her cheek. She nods to Elliot and then closes her eyes to say she does not want to hear anymore. There is way more to this story and I need to find out what the hell it is.

For all she has done for my family I need to help her out. If Kate is up to something I am going to take her down and hard. Nobody messes with the people I care for and Ana is now part of my family. I see the boss is concerned for her and he is staring at Elliot like he is ready to rip him apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Ana

When I woke up and realized Christian was still their like he promised I was trilled until Elliot confirmed who sent all those flowers. I don't blame Elliot for any of this but I can tell he blames himself. I don't undertand Kate's obsession with me but its time to grow the hell up. At the worst time in my life she had the one chance to make things right and tell the truth about what happened to me but at the time I was hoping for to much. She did not directly hurt me but by lying about me the way she did nobody else believed me and a crime was left unpunished. Up to this day I don't know why she done that. Her family backed up her claims and I was left to face the consequences. Ray moved me out of that school and I have not seen her since. I get a notepad and write a note to him because my voice in now completely gone.

_"Elliot I will forgive you if you do me one favorer. Take my shop keys and open up the shop. In the kitchen you will find a few cake containers. Bring the triple layered Chocolate cake and I will let you off the hook."_

I hand him the note without anyone else seeing and I can see a huge smile form on his face. It's so contagious I smile to. I nod a yes to him and he runs out of the room without saying a word to anyone. I can see the confusion on Taylor and Christians faces but they will just have to be patient.

"Boss I am going down to the gift shop to check on something. I will be back shortly." Taylor says and I suspect he is going to speak to the cashier about all the flowers.

"Taylor sort this shit out. I don't want anymore fuck ups like we had today."

"Yes sir." He leaves the room and I wonder if they believe Kate's sad story. I know for a fact she was aware that I was allergic to flowers because in school she used to bring flowers to school everyday to torture me. Some days I had to miss out on class because my allergies were just too much. She never did get into trouble at school so I stopped complaining. It's sometime a bonus being as rich as they are.

"Ana baby are you ok?" All I can manage is a nod yes and then Grace comes into the room. She gives me a huge smile and I know she means it.

"Ana how are you feeling?" Christian speaks up for me.

"Mom Ana has lost her voice."

"Oh dear me. Ok that will heal itself in a few hours. The good news is the swelling in your back has gone down so you should be able to walk again soon." This surprises me and then I realize I can feel my toes and I don't have that sharp pain in my back. I have been so busy worrying about Kate I neglected to notice the little things about myself. Oh hell I didn't even notice all this time. Just goes to show how we take our legs for granted. I move my toes and it's heavenly. I cant help but smile. I realize my toes are brushing Christians legs and this embarrasses me. Christian notices and laughs at me causing his mom to stare at us. Oh this is so embarrassing. Here I am with a man I barely know in bed together and his mom is standing right there smiling at us.

"Ana are you moving your toes?" I nod a yes and smile at him.

"That's brilliant. Well done." He sounds so proud of me and my heart swells. Ray was the only person to ever be in my corner. Christian jumps out of the bed and Grace checks me out and says we will try a little bit of standing later just to get me going. The good new is I wasn't immobile for to long so it shouldn't be an issue. I am dying for a shower. Grace leaves and as I turn to look at Christian his lips connect with mine. Wow it feels so good. In an instant the gentle kiss turns very passionate and I have to break it up as I can feel a coughing frenzy coming on. But darn this man can kiss. He senses my distress and starts his apologizing again.

"Ana I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I shake my head and point to the water.

"So sorry baby I should have known better." He gives me the water and I take small sips, which helps a lot. I look to him and give him my best smile. I need to convince him I am ok. That don't seem to work so I pull him to me with my good arm and I can see the laughter on his face.

"Something else you need Ms. Steele?" Now he is teasing me and causes me to go beet red. I nod a yes and pull him closer this time he is actually giggling at me. It sounds so lovely. I lean into him and gently kiss him on the lips and his cheeks then his eyes one at a time. I peck the tip of his nose then I go back to his lips planting small kisses. When I am done I lay back quit satisfied with myself while he stands there looking like a statue with his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath and jumps back into bed with me. This time I have the strength to curl my legs around his and I can tell he is pleased with that.

"Happy sweetheart?" I nod a yes and he gives me a smile.

"Hey I totally forgot I bought these for you." He leans for something on the side table and I am surprised when he pulls out this huge box of my favorite Lindt Swiss Chocolate. I give him my biggest nod and a huge mile. I thank him with another kiss and settle back into his arms. Slowly but surly moving is becoming a little easier and I feel I will be ready to stand up on my own soon. I need to get better so I can get back to my shop.

Taylor

I left the boss and first spoke to a very angry Luke. He is blaming himself for this fuckup even though it's not his fault.

"Taylor I am so sorry. If you need to reassign me somewhere else I will understand."

"Luke this is not your fault. Anyone in your position would have let those flowers in. Even me."

"Boss I just feel bad for her."

"Yes and I am going to get to the bottom of all this Luke. Kate is up to something and is not going to get away with it."

"Taylor did Welch find anything?"

"The only thing he found was a sealed medical record when she was a minor. The law prevents us from opening it."

"Not unless you get permission from a family member sir."

"Fuck. Carla Hyde is our only hope. Maybe she is as greedy as her husband and money will solve our problems."

"Sir i suggest you talk to Ana first. If she dont budge then you go to her mother."

"Actually I was thinking the same thing. I will wait till she is released then we will have a heart to heart."I leave Luke and go to the gift shop that now has empty flower shelves.

"Hi were are all the flowers?" I ask the overweight cashier standing looking bored out of his mind.

"Oh a young lady called in and bought them all." I am going to see if I can get him to spill the details.

"Oh fuck." I say so he can hear me loud and clear and just as I expected he reacts.

"Is everything ok sir?"

"No, it's not. I would bet you everything I own that the women that ordered the flowers is my baby sister?"

"Why would she do that?" Now the idiot looks confused. This was way to easy.

"We had a bet going on and I assured her that I could get to the gift shop here and buy flowers for a sick friend before she does. I know how she gets when she shops and I was certain I could beat her." The clerk is now laughing at the situation and I know I have him eating out of the palm of my hand.

"That is hilarious. I bet you forgot how these young people do business these days. She called in the order and paid for it with her credit card."

"Yes that was one thing I didn't think of. Why did you charge her for so many?"

"Oh that was not me. I tried to convince her she does not have to buy so many but she insisted she wanted every one in the shop and it had to be delivered immediately. She stressed as many flowers as I can get my hands on. I guess she really did not want you to even have one to deliver to your sick friend. She is good."

"Oh she is so sneaky. I should have remembered Kate is like that."

"Yes, Katherine Kavanagh was her name."

"Yes, that is her. Anyway thanks. I will be seeing you around." I exit the shop and realize there is a plot that is thickening. I will just have to keep an extra eye on Kate. The bitch is playing a dangerous game. I call up a buddy of mine and offer him the job of tailing Kate until this shit is sorted out If she is up to something I will find out what it is. I need to know her every move. She is not going to harm Ana again not on my watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Ana

Yesterday afternoon when Grace came back to check on me I walked. I actually walked on my own. It was a few steps but boy was I feeling on top of the world. They would not allow me to shower but at least Grace consented for me to have a bath. It was brilliant. I could have stayed there forever. After my bath I put on a sweat pants and t-shirt and I felt human again. I was very embarrassed to learn that Christian went to my home and actually packed a bag for me.

My broken arm is still very tender but I have to look past that because I need to get back to my coffee shop. The good thing is I am right handed and I damaged my left hand. With a bit of patience I will be able to make do. I was so exhausted after my little walk and bath that I was out cold by the time Elliot came back with the cake. I was overjoyed to notice they kept me a piece on my side table. I will enjoy that after breakfast.

Christian spent the night keeping me safe and he had to leave early this morning because he had a business breakfast to attend. The nurses hinted to me that I may be able to go home today and I am over the moon that is until I remember I have a new place to move into. I must remember to pay Christian back for everything. I make a list so I don't forget.

The new apartment….Check

Moving company…..Check

Construction crew for the repairs….Check

Bail money….Check

Lawyer….Check

Hospital bill….Check

Security (Luke)…Check

That about sums it up for now. I know I have enough money to cover it all and then some. I just need to find out how much he spent. I need to get to a computer so I can work my magic. Yes little quiet me knows a thing or 2 about computers. When I moved in with Ray our neighbor's son and I got very close. He was a computer wiz that taught me what I know today. I don't use it often but I am a professional computer genius in the closet. I just need to pull up Christian's credit card statements and work out my total. I also know its illegal but he will never tell me or even take the money from me. I know the days it all happened so it will be a piece of cake to trace. I am frustrated that I don't even have a phone on me.

"Good morning Ana." I look up and smile to see Grace there. She is such a darling to me.

"Morning Grace." I whisper back at her.

"Ana are you ready to go home?"

"Yes please. I am getting cabin fever from this room." She laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Ok I have signed all your paperwork let me just take off your drip and you are free to go. Here is a bag of pills if the pain in your arm gets to much."

"Thank you."

"I must say you a very fast healer. Those bruise on your face is almost gone. Exactly how are you getting home Ana?"

"Yes I noticed that this morning. I am trilled." She unhooks me and I inform her I will be getting home with Luke and she is happy with that. I pack all my stuff as best as I can with one hand but find it impossible to tie my shoe laces so I leave them undone. I grab my shop key and I am out of here. Luke seems surprised to see me with a bag.

"Going somewhere Ana?"

"Yes, I am going home. I have being discharged." I whisper to him. One more day and my voice should be back to normal.

"Oh I was not informed. Were to?"

"Please can you take me to the shop."

"No problem. Let me get that." He takes my bag and we leave the room and as we step out of the hospitals main entrance Luke steps on my undone lace by mistake and I stumble. Before I know what is happening Luke grabs me to his chest to steady me and I gasp in pain as my ribs connect with his rock hard body.

"Ana be careful."

"It's theses blasted laces. I could not tie them with one hand."

"Come on let me help you." He gets down on one knee to tie my shoes and that's when I notice the swarm of reporters taking pictures of us. Why the hell did I not notice them before? Luke sees my distress and tucks me under his arm so he can protect my sore arm because they are pushing and screaming questions at me. I am totally terrified. He gets me to the SUV safely and we are off.

"I am sorry about that Ana."

"Wow that was intense. What the hell do they want with me?"

"They are just looking for a story. You were connected to the Grey brother who are kind of a big deal in Seattle. You will see they will follow you for a while."

"I don't like it."

"You will get used to it and soon you wont even notice them."

"I don't think so. Good thing I changed into my best jeans." This makes us both laugh and the tension is broken. We get to the shop and I feel like I am home. First thing I do is get onto my computer and hack Christians credit card statements. Darn why the hell did he buy the apartment? I assumed he is leasing it for me. Oh well I was eventually planning on buying what better time than now. I work out all the math and write a check to him and put in in an envelope. I decide I need to bake and I will enlist Luke as my assistant.

Christian

I hated leaving Ana but I had this business meeting planned a while ago. I walk into the restaurant and spot her straight away.

"Christian Darling it has being to long."

"Hi Elena. Yea it has being a while hasn't it?" The waiter comes and we place our order.

"So how are things going? Still not interested in contracting another sub?" Ok not what I wanted to talk about. I rather be with Ana. I need to make this quick. Just then my phone pings telling me I have a message from Luke. I don't bother to read it because I would rather speak to him if it concerns Ana. I dial his number and it goes to voicemail.

"Fuck."

"Something wrong Christian?"

"I don't know. I can't get hold of Luke."

"Luke? Who is that?"

"Oh yes. He is one of my security who is now Ana's bodyguard."

"Ana?" She gives me the raised eyebrow and fuck I cant keep the smile off my face.

Elena

I knew this morning was the time for me to convince Christian to come back to the lifestyle. I know he said he has given it all up but I know better. He needs it to keep control of his life. Were the hell did this smile come from? I have never seen Christian ever act like this let alone smile at the mention of someone's name. What have I missed? I have to get to the bottom of this shit and fast.

"Who is she?"

"She is a friend?" Friend my ass. Christian does not do friends. Oh besides me. I need to solve this. Now I am getting antsy.

"Ana. Ok this friend is a….?" He does not allow me to finish my sentence

"I told you I am done with the life style Elena. Ana is not into anything like that. I met her through Taylor and Elliot and we have something that I have never experienced before. I can't explain it but with her I am willing to try more. I want to be with her all the time but it is fairly new and I don't know were we are going with everything." Then something clicks and he glances at his phone and smiles again. He is smitten with this woman. I know she is the one who is accused of kidnapping. I do read the papers. But what has Christian got to do with her?

"I forgot Luke texted me. He is just informing me that Ana was released from hospital and is at her coffee shop."

"Oh she owns a coffee shop?"

"Yes, she does and she serves the best cakes in Seattle. Come on we are done here lets go over to Ana's shop were it will be more private anyway." Brilliant he wants private with me I can do that.

"Wonderful darling I will go with you."

"Elena I think its best if you use your own car because I am not leaving there. I am spending the day with Ana." I am shocked at this. Christian never takes time off work especially not to sit and entertain a woman.

"Do you not have a business to run?"

"Of course I do. I have Ros in charge so I don't need to be there. And in any case I want to be with Ana she makes me feel things I have never felt before and I like it."

"Ok well I think you are making a big mistake. I will follow you." Fuck now this is getting way out of control. Who is this woman and how the hell has she captivated my Christian like this. For Christian not to want to be at GEH things have to be serious. We pull up to a shop I would never be caught dead in and we get out.

"Is this it?" I have to ask.

"Yes this is Ana's. Come on." We go in and boy do we get a sight. There is this little women covered in flour and a huge guy next to her looking no better. They are both laughing together like old friends and I can see this is getting to Christian. He is jealous. The bastard. Since when does the great Christian Grey do jealousy? I place my hand on his arm for comfort and am shocked when he flinches from my touch and steps away from me. He has never done this before. This women needs to go. She is causing to much problems already.


End file.
